


Turandot

by TrizTMarshall



Series: This is a Benthan safe corner [3]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nessun Dorma, Soft Boys, They deserve it so much, opera - Freeform, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrizTMarshall/pseuds/TrizTMarshall
Summary: Turandot, third act: the Unknown Prince waits the morning to conquer the heart of the princess Turandot. In one of the balconies of the theater, however, someone did not have to wait so much.Even better, it would not have been easy unless to be Luther Stickell: remembering to owe a new favor to his old friend, Ethan Hunt admired fascinating the profile of the only other spectator in the balcony, lightned by the soft lights that came from the stage.Enjoy!





	Turandot

_Nessun dorma, nessun dorma!_

_Tu pure, o principessa, nella tua fredda stanza_

_Guardi le stelle che tremano d’amore e di speranza._

 

It was not easy at all to find the tickets of the premiere.

Even better, it would not have been easy unless to be Luther Stickell: remembering to owe a new favor to his old friend, Ethan Hunt admired fascinating the profile of the only other spectator in the balcony, lightned by the soft lights that came from the stage.

He did not watched anything else but him since the first second of the opera: Benji’s eyes bewitched by the scene and the singers’ performance; the head slightly inclined on one side and – the thing Ethan loved most in all the evening – the lips that just moved, while Benji repeated silently the words of the opera.

Benjamin Dunn loved to be there.

See his kidnapped look, however, remembered to Ethan also the way he had exploited that Benji’s passion to fight the Syndacate. Yes, it had been more than an year since that time and yes, Benji was the first to reassure him that now it was thing of the past, but Ethan thought to his happy smile in the tuxedo that fit him so bloody well and his wish to see again that smile was so vivid that he surprised himself not think about anything else.

The tenor finished his aria and Benji joined the applause with open scene. He turned to Ethan and the older agent smiled when he saw him continue to applaud and trying to thank him at the same time. He reached out an hand and put a finger on Benji’s lips.

«The most important thing is that you like it, Benji».

«I do» he said looking only Ethan and he let the other one kiss him on the cheekbone.

 

_Dilegua, notte!_

_Tramontate, stelle! Tramontate, stelle!_

_All’alba vincerò, vincerò, vincerò!_

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this fic is _Nessun dorma_ , from the opera "Turandot" by Giacomo Puccini.


End file.
